Categorizing Characters and Villains
Categorizing Characters and Villains? One may be asking. Ebony Wolves is a series that is prone to having gruesome character arcs, villains, or scenes. To alert the reader of the wiki article that it may be one of high risk for younger audiences. It is a must to categorize each page on the wiki. This is a guide on how to do such things. Navbox's At the start of every wiki page (mostly everyone.) will see a Navbox warning the reader that spoilers may be ahead, or that the page is incomplete that and that it may need help and updates. An example is this: The category of a page, will be included in this warning. Categorizing Villains 1. Gruesome and Disturbing Villains (Stage 3) Gruesome and Disturbing Villain's crimes will be more severe then other villains: Though it may be for the same purpose, or the same actions. An example of a G&DV is Earwyna, Any villain that is commits acts of Parricide, Torture, or, Vampirism on a regular basis, could be considered a G&DV. Crossing the Line The acts listed above, may not get a villain to the stage of being categorized as a G&DV. Something that will get them on the list immediately is cannibalism out of malicious intent. (Such as Clarice and Earwyna.) Murder, Torture, Parricide, Vampirism and Cannibalism on a regular basis crosses the line quickly: But, even without committing Cannibalism it is still possible to pass the line. Characters on the line between * Calandra (Had horrific methods of torture, murdered dozens of pups and adults with no regret, Vampirism on one occasion, intention of parricide.) The reason Calandra is hard to decide is because she did it excessively, so she will remain on the line. ONLY ACTS THAT ARE IN THE BOOKS ARE COUNTED! 2. Murders and Torturers (Stage 2) Murders and Torturers name stands for itself. Crimes will be more harsh then other villains: Though it may be from the same purpose, or same actions. An example of a M&T is Layla. Any villain that commits acts of Parricide, Torture, or Murder on a regular basis could be considered a M&T. Crossing the Line The acts listed above, may not get a villain to the stage of being categorized as a M&T. Something that will get them on the list immediately is constant murders, constant tortures, and constant manipulations. (Such as Calandra, and Layla.) Murder, Torture, Parricide, and Manipulation on a regular basis crosses the line quickly. Characters on the Line between * Astral (Murdered hundreds of wolves, acts of parricide, vampirism on one occasion.) The reason Astral is hard to decide is because she did it excessively, but didn't stand up to the standards. = 3. Criminals (Stage 1) A Criminal Villain's crimes will be less excessive and less harsh than others. Though it may be from the same purpose, or same actions. An example of a Criminal is Wolvessa. Any villain that commits acts of Murder, Manipulation, Abuse, and Oppression on a regular basis could be considered a Criminal. List of Villains in the different Categories * Stage Three (Gruesome and Disturbing Villains) ''' ''Earwyna'' - Horrific torture methods, constant vampirism and cannibalism, constant attempts of parricide, constant murders, abuse, manipulations. And sadistic with no remorse for her actions. ''Clarice'' - Horrific torture methods, mild vampirism and cannibalism, constant attempts of parricide, constant murders, abuse, manipulations, and horrifilicy mentally abusing her sister, Nala, With no remorse for her actions. * '''On the line between G&DV's and M&T's Calandra ''- Horrific methods of torture, murdered dozens of pups and adults with no regret, Vampirism on one occasion, intention of parricide, forced starvation. * '''Stage Two (Murders and Torturers) ''Layla ''- Horrific torture methods, constant attempts of parricide, constant murders, abuse, oppression, forced starvation, constant manipulations. With remorse for her actions in the end (The only reason she isn't on the line like Calandra is because she gave up half way through Demise and Deceit, and went good.) 'Astral - Murdered hundreds of wolves, acts of parricide, vampirism on one occasion. Has some remorse for her actions. * Stage One (Criminals) Ambrose ''- Murdered regularly and manipulation. ''Queen ''Wolvessa ''- Murdered rarely, constant manipulation, oppression, forced starvation, and leading in incredibly unfair ways. Category:Important Information